Orgullo de padre
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Porque Teddy, de pronto, ha entendido que la verdadera razón por la que se presentó al Torneo fue su padre. Para que se sintiera orgulloso desde dondequiera que estuviese. Para demostrarle que, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, él podía vencer y ser coronado como el mejor. Para ser alguien. PRUEBA FINAL DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS DE "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK".


_"Este fic participa en la Tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso de J. K. Rowling.

 **Palabras:** 2584

 **Tiempo:** 3ª generación

 **Personaje:** Teddy Lupin

 **Género principal:** suspense

 _-Tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos-_

* * *

Teddy Lupin frena en seco, interrumpiendo su trepidante carrera para secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga rasgada de su túnica. Gira sobre los talones con brusquedad mirando en todas direcciones, pero a su alrededor no hay nada. O al menos, nada que a él le sirva lo más mínimo.

En el Bosque Prohibido, incluso los árboles parecen espantosas criaturas sedientas de sangre. Alzan sus ramas oscuras y retorcidas y las enredan hasta tapizar de hojarasca negra el cielo nocturno. Sus nudosas raíces asoman irregularmente entre la tierra y dificultan toda marcha. Por si eso fuera poco, un dosel bajo de bruma pegajosa y húmeda le lame las piernas, impidiéndole ver qué se mueve entre sus pies.

Teddy lanza un grito de frustración, llevándose las manos al pelo y tirando de varios mechones en un ataque de desesperación. ¿Por dónde debe continuar? ¿Cómo demonios tiene que avanzar?

Siente que lágrimas de rabia le nublan la vista, y sacude la cabeza. No, no va a llorar. Por Merlín, ¡tiene diecisiete años y es un Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Ha llegado hasta allí, hasta el mismísimo final! ¡Sigue vivo, sigue entero! No puede derrumbarse ahora. No derramará ni una sola lágrima después de todo lo que ha luchado.

Cerrando los ojos, se presiona las sienes con los puños apretados. No, no va a hundirse en el último instante, pero en ese momento, perdido en mitad de la oscuridad, inmóvil en plena carrera por el Bosque Prohibido, Teddy Lupin tiene miedo. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si todo aquello ha sido realmente una buena idea.

Meses atrás lo había parecido, de eso no le cabe la menor duda. ¿Un Torneo destinado a magos y brujas brillantes, a verdaderos campeones? ¿Tres pruebas para demostrar la valía, la habilidad y el poder de los estudiantes elegidos? ¿Cómo podría haberse resistido a algo así? Su padre habría estado orgulloso de él si viera a su hijo alzarse con la Copa de los Tres Magos. Está seguro de ello.

Teddy nunca ha sido un chico ambicioso ni arrogante en demasía. Por supuesto que le gusta que sus éxitos sean reconocidos y aplaudidos, como a cualquier otro muchacho, pero no es de los que va buscando ser el centro de atención. No desea fama ni poder. No quiere destacar excesivamente.

Pero en ese Torneo en el que algunos vieron una sentencia de muerte asegurada y otros una catapulta a la gloria eterna, Teddy solo vio una oportunidad: la de ponerse en pie y demostrar que él es tan capaz como cualquier otro. Aunque muchos piensen lo contrario.

Y es que, desde la muerte de aquel alumno en plena competición, ningún Hufflepuff ha vuelto a presentarse al Torneo. ¿Diggory? Sí, así se llamaba el chico que había sido asesinado a tan solo unos metros de la Copa de los Tres Magos. El último tejón que había reunido el valor suficiente como para arrojar un pedazo de pergamino en el Cáliz de Fuego.

¿Y él? Teddy Lupin. Hijo de un Gryffindor y una Hufflepuff. El Sombrero Seleccionador se había demorado cuatro eternos minutos antes de mandarlo a la casa de los trabajadores. Pero sus compañeros todavía se sienten reacios a tenerlo en cuenta como uno más de los suyos. Y es que Teddy es tan impulsivo y valiente como los leones, y su pasión por las excursiones clandestinas de madrugada en busca de nuevas diversiones no es precisamente aceptada por el resto de Hufflepuffs.

En Gryffindor, por otra parte, consideran a Teddy un buen amigo y compañero de aventuras, pero tampoco uno de ellos. Cuando todos los que visten el rojo y el dorado se dedican a vaguear, Teddy trabaja arduamente y se esfuerza al máximo, en absolutamente todos los ámbitos de su vida estudiantil. Cuando los leones dejan escapar alguna que otra mentirijilla ante sus mejores amigos, el primogénito de Remus y Tonks se mantiene honesto y leal hasta el último segundo.

Demasiado juerguista y valeroso para los tranquilos Hufflepuff. Demasiado solícito y fiel para los alocados Gryffindor.

¿En qué lo convierte eso? Si no es un verdadero tejón y tampoco un león, ¿qué es?

¿Qué le queda?

¿Qué pensaría su padre de él?

Teddy resopla, volviendo a enterrar sus dedos en el pelo mientras su cabeza da vueltas como una peonza.

 _¿Por eso estás aquí, Ted? ¿Para hacerles ver que vales tanto como cualquier otro? ¿Quizás es a ti a quien tratas de demostrar algo? O tal vez… ¿o tal vez a tu padre?_

El joven mago vuelve a mirar en derredor, demasiado confuso como para responderse a sí mismo. De todas formas, tampoco sabe qué contestarse.

Y entonces, como un rayo de sol entre nubarrones de tormenta, la cabellera rubia de Marine rompe la negrura que preside la escena. La representante de Beauxbatons, la más joven del Torneo con sus tiernos dieciséis años, aparece bajo esa suave marea de hebras doradas entre las que ahora hay enredadas ramitas y hojas muertas.

Los ojos de Marine, de un resplandeciente tono garzo, registran frenéticos el bosque con creciente angustia.

El pelo de Teddy se vuelve negro mientras el chico retrocede un paso para pegarse al árbol más cercano y evitar así ser visto. No está seguro de porqué, pero prefiere que Marine no lo descubra. Además, no puede evitar maldecir en silencio. Está bastante seguro de que iba el primero, con una cierta ventaja. ¿Cómo demonios le ha alcanzado tan rápido esa chiquilla?

Por su parte, Marine se encuentra con el mismo problema que detuvo a Teddy minutos atrás: no sabe por dónde continuar.

Aterrada, mira a un lado y a otro, pero no hay camino ni señalización alguna, y el pánico empieza a hacer mella en ella mientras lágrimas de pura desesperación comienzan a humedecer su pálida piel y su pecho convulsiona en leves estertores.

Marine da un paso hacia delante.

Y una milésima de segundo después, ya no está ahí.

Teddy parpadea, confuso. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Olvidando toda precaución y sucumbiendo a la curiosidad, el chico se aproxima al punto exacto donde puede jurar que la joven francesa estaba de pie un instante atrás. Y al bajar la mirada, no logra contener un grito ahogado.

Un profundo hoyo que quizá estuvo ahí desde el principio y quizá no se abre a sus pies. Y allí, en el fondo, yace Marine, desmadejada como una muñeca de porcelana, con las mejillas manchadas de tierra. Su parecido con un juguete olvidado provoca un escalofrío en Teddy, que desea de corazón poder ayudar a la chica. Pero antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en cómo sacarla de allí, una cantidad aterradora de cucarachas surge de la tierra y trepa por el cuerpo de Marine.

No. No son cucarachas. Son demasiado grandes, con demasiados ojos y demasiadas alas para ser cucarachas.

Aquellos repulsivos bichos se cuelan bajo la túnica de Marine y entre los mechones de su precioso pelo, formando un macabro contraste que se acentúa cuando las criaturas empiezan a devorar a la desafortunada chica ante la horrorizada mirada de Teddy, que contempla impotente el rápido final de su rival.

Incapaz de seguir ahí, conteniendo apenas las ganas de vomitar, se separa del ya cadáver de Marine y corre. Corre tan lejos como sus temblorosas piernas le pueden llevar.

Ya no quiere demostrar nada, ni a los demás ni a sí mismo. No quiere estar ahí. No quiere ser parte de eso. No quiere que Marine esté muerta. Ha sido ridículamente rápido, insultantemente fácil, dolorosamente silencioso. Ella no se merecía morir así. Y no hay nada que Teddy desee más que borrar de su mente la imagen de su cuerpo inmóvil siendo instantáneamente devorado por aquellos asquerosos seres. O que olvidar que él estuvo ahí, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, incapaz de hacer nada. Incapaz de salvarla.

Si hubiera sido más rápido, ¿habría podido evitar aquello?

¿Y la gente del Ministerio? ¿No habían dicho que todo estaba bajo control? ¿Que había aurores sobrevolando el bosque? ¿Que era imposible que ocurriera nada malo?

Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas y la niebla se hacen uno y no puede soportarlo más, se detiene, todavía tragando bilis.

Se siente culpable. Se siente idiota. Se siente perdido. Se siente como un niño asustado.

De repente, se le ocurre que tal vez todo sea un maldito montaje del Ministerio para hacer más interesante el juego. Es imposible que hayan dejado que una chica muera, ¿verdad? Al menos, no de una forma tan estúpida. No sería justo. Quizá se trata solo de algún tipo de ilusión para hacer que se rinda. A lo mejor la verdadera Marine sigue por ahí, corriendo igual que él, tratando de ganar esa jodida carrera.

Teddy se ríe. Suelta una carcajada rota, forzada, irónica. El pánico y la tensión están destrozando sus nervios, y el mero hecho de existir se le hace tan pesado que por un segundo tiene ganas de regresar y tirarse al mismo pozo donde cayó su oponente con la esperanza de morir con la misma velocidad y discreción.

Así al menos se ahorraría todo ese sufrimiento.

De pronto, un gruñido a sus espaldas le hace darse la vuelta con más reflejos de los que esperaba tener dada la situación, y lo que descubre le provoca nuevas ganas de llorar.

Un lobo de más de dos metros de altura se relame entre la niebla, clavando sus pequeños y brillantes ojos rojos en él. La forma en que se mantiene semi-erguido, junto con los restos de una camisa ajada que le cuelgan del pecho, revelan que se trata de un licántropo.

Teddy da un paso atrás, temblando.

 _No. Por favor, no. Cualquier cosa menos esto. Cualquier cosa menos un hombre lobo._

La criatura avanza hacia él y sus fauces se curven en un grotesco amago de sonrisa. Pero Teddy no desenfunda la varita. No puede.

Las palabras de su padrino se clavan en su mente como tornos enroscándose sobre sí mismos directamente contra su cráneo.

" _Tu padre era un licántropo, Teddy, pero estaba muy lejos de ser un monstruo. De hecho, puedo afirmar que nunca he conocido a un hombre con más disciplina, caballerosidad, sentido de la lealtad y entereza que él. Remus me enseñó que no se debe juzgar sin conocer, y que bajo cada luna llena puede esconderse no un temible peligro para la humanidad, sino el peor de los castigos para un hombre inocente._ "

El lobo se mueve otra vez. Una zancada es cuanto lo separa del trémulo muchacho, que siente deseos de dejarse caer, de desplomarse y rendirse al fin a la muerte que lo aguarda con hilos de saliva colgando entre sus fauces abiertas.

No puede atacar a un licántropo. No puede hacerle daño. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Teddy cierra los ojos y aguarda, con el corazón en un puño y el miedo estrechándole las ganas de vivir. Pero nada ocurre. Y cuando alza despacio la cabeza, descubre que el lobo se ha inclinado en lo que parece algún tipo de reverencia.

Cuando la criatura se incorpora de nuevo, sus ojos desprenden una humanidad que resulta turbadora en esa expresión animal.

Y solo cuando el licántropo da media vuelta para alejarse pesadamente, Teddy se da cuenta de que su nariz se ha oscurecido y redondeado, su mandíbula se ha alargado, sus colmillos han adquirido mayor tamaño, sus orejas han crecido puntiagudas y toda su cara se ha revestido de un pelaje oscuro y largo.

" _Responden solo a la llamada de los de su especie_."

Teddy sonríe mientras metamorfosea de nuevo su rostro a su apariencia original. Apenas puede creerse su suerte.

 _Bendito instinto de supervivencia..._

Gira despacio sobre sí mismo secándose las lágrimas con lo que queda de la manga de su túnica.

Y entonces, como un milagro materializado ante sus ojos, la ve.

La Copa de los Tres Magos.

Tan irrealmente brillante en aquel entorno oscuro que no comprende cómo no ha reparado en ella antes. Tan cerca que apenas un par de pasos bastarían para poder tocarla. Tan translúcida que casi parece una ilusión.

Y de repente, un ruido a su derecha le hace voltear de nuevo, con la mano sobre su varita lista para defenderse.

De unos matorrales cercanos surge la figura robusta del Campeón de Durmstrang, ese chico brusco y enorme con el que Teddy siempre ha preferido no tropezarse: Ivan Petrov.

Por puro instinto, repite el mismo movimiento que cuando Marine apareció a su lado: retrocede en absoluto silencio y trata de mimetizarse con el bosque para pasar desapercibido.

Cuando ve la Copa, Ivan sonríe exactamente como lo haría un tiburón, enseñando demasiados dientes y sin una pizca de diversión. Apuntando con la varita en todas direcciones esperando ver algún peligro surgiendo de la nada, el chico se acerca al reluciente Trofeo. Cojea de una pierna y tiene un profundo corte en un hombro del que no para de brotar sangre. Pero parece que nada de eso le importa.

Teddy le observa desde detrás. Su propia varita le cosquillea entre los dedos. Puede hacerlo. Sabe que puede. Ivan está de espaldas, y no se daría cuenta de nada. Está demasiado emocionado, demasiado obnubilado por el sabor del triunfo como para detectarle a tiempo. Un mero movimiento de muñeca, y la Copa sería suya.

Alza lentamente el brazo y apunta a la amplia espalda del otro mago.

Al fin y al cabo, se merece esa Copa. Ha luchado por ella. La quiere más que nada. La necesita.

¿O no?

Ivan da otro paso más con los ojos a punto de estallar de pura emoción, dejando toda la esclerótica a la vista. Teddy baja la varita. Y los gruesos dedos del Campeón de Durmstrang se cierran en torno a la Copa.

En ese preciso instante, un montón de colores se dinamitan en el cielo, y una música alegre y potente rompe en algún lugar no lejos de allí.

Ivan no cabe en sí de la alegría mientras salta con la Copa y varios aurores se acercan desde las alturas volando en escoba, listos para recoger al nuevo Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esos aurores que están ahí para celebrar pero no para salvar.

Teddy observa desde las sombras en silencio. No siente envidia. No se arrepiente de lo que acaba de hacer. Y mientras su rival disfruta con esa victoria, él solo puede compadecerle.

Porque Teddy, de pronto, ha entendido que la verdadera razón por la que se presentó al Torneo fue su padre. Para que se sintiera orgulloso desde dondequiera que estuviese. Para demostrarle que, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, él podía vencer y ser coronado como el mejor. Para ser alguien.

Pero ganar una Copa manchada de sangre y galeones no es algo por lo que quiera ser recordado.

Y definitivamente, tampoco es algo por lo que su padre se habría sentido orgulloso.

Teddy alza la mirada al recorte de cielo que tapiza el firmamento entre las ramas. La brisa de la noche le revuelve el pelo, de pronto de un color cobrizo, y entonces ya no existen los gritos de euforia de Ivan, ni la música, ni los aurores, ni la Copa, ni el bosque, ni nada.

Está vivo. Está vivo, y no ha perdido la cabeza.

Siente que ha hecho honor a la justicia y la lealtad a sí mismo. Y eso le hace más Gryffinndor y más Hufflepuff de lo que lo ha sido nunca.

Teddy cierra los ojos, perdido en el recuerdo del padre al que no conoció y al que, sin embargo, siente que ha hecho infinitamente feliz con su decisión.

Y sonríe.


End file.
